The Dreaded Lord Soth 6
by Cleric Theobald
Summary: The Lords of Krynn fight an ancient enemy, Chapter 6 of 11


My time has drawn to a close here on Krynn, as I must return to Britannia with all haste in order to combat a revived Lord Soth and his minions.Even now they attack defenseless children in order to force the rest of the Lords of Krynn to bow to his wishes.A messenger girl has come here to Palanthas, and we will leave tonight to meet the elves of Silvanost, in hopes of finding assistance there.I hope to be able to meet some of the Knights of Solamnia as well, before I return to my homeworld of Britannia.

I may be detained for some time before I am able to continue this manner of posting material to you all regarding the last time the LoK battled Soth.I have received permission from Master Astinus to bring with me the source document I have been using for research.

Surprisingly, I found no great mysteries in this chapter, save for the names of some weird creatures that Lord Evil brought along on his travels.I depart now for Silvanost.

May we see each other again, at the Inn of the Last Home.

--Theo

***

Chapter 6

The Tide Turns

Connor left from Britain with a contingent of fifty Virtue Guards.Coming toward the road to Trinsic he began to ride hard, the guards following behind.He took out a scroll and a recently marked rune.He quickly chanted, "Vas Rel Por."A shimmering blue gate opened up in the path, leading directly into the very center of the dark lord Soth's camp.Without a sound, the Virtue Guards swarmed through and began attacking whatever evil they saw."Soth!" Connor screamed."Where are you?!"Looking to the left and right, Connor stormed through the masses of fighting troops, searching out his hated enemy.

Invisible, Tirlon soared above the battle._Lord of Krynn battles Lord of Krynn...Too many deaths._He sensed the bitterness of betrayal._I must act!_The winds picked up.A mace blow was deflected, a ranger's arrow flew truer and harder, a blue dragon was momentarily grounded, a red's breath was blown back into it and its rider.Little things, but he must save his strength.It would be needed, he could sense that._More deaths.There must be a way to end this._But the means eluded him.Sighing, he continued his efforts.

***

Dark Legion mulled over a glass of Oakbow's blood as the crescent moon hung low in the early morning night.This blood was kind-of intoxicating, as if alcohol was Oakbow's lifeblood.As he stared from the hill over to the forest, all was quiet as the sounds of battle had retired for the night at the keep and at the forest.The only noise was from his camp, as Oakbow moaned and groaned in pain.His Skull Knights were performing "experiments" on his captive.

Then a shimmering aura appeared and was fleshed out into the image of a beautiful dark woman.Dark Legion immediately bowed to his mistress and remained in that position.

"My servant.Lord Soth has left the field of battle for a darker purpose.The dark knights and their allies still hunger for battle, but do so without coordination.Evil has also returned into the fold.You must lead them now to victory.You will send your subordinates to lead them and you will coordinate them with these."She revealed four batons and placed them in his hand."These will allow you to see the battlefields from their perspectives and lead them as one."

"Thank you, my mistress.Thy will shall be done."He gripped the batons and stood up with a salute.Each baton was stylized in the shape of a dragon: white, blue, red, and black._Where is green?_ he wondered.

"Carry out your duties and all will be yours."She dismissed Dark Legion and she sauntered over to where Oakbow was held captive.Oakbow looked up at the dark lady."So this is the famed lover of LoK?We shall truly have to test that this night, won't we?"

As Takhisis had her fun, Dark Legion called in his sleeping wing commanders: Syra Dales of Pestilence Wing, Anton Shakarik of Blood Wing, and Ryus Devis of Holocaust Wing.A few moments later they all gathered to hear him speak."The battle has bogged down, but Takhisis has given us--you!--the opportunity to bring her victory.Soth and his lieutenants, Siege and Navrip, have failed.Anton, you will take Oakbow to the Temple of Takhisis and secure the building against possible reprisals....After she's, umm...done, of course.Ryus, you will bring Holocaust to the Wildrunners in the forest.Syra will sweep Pestilence over the Keep.I will inquire about Evil's presence on Sosaria while coordinating all strategic maneuvers.Tactical command will be yours, Syra, if I am not present.A small detachment will remain here as a 'show' force if they are watching us.These batons will teleport you and your soldiers to the designated areas and will keep us in contact.Once you arrive, take stock of the situation and reorganize.We will strike when all is ready.Is this understood?"They all nodded with affirmation."Takhisis be with us..."They all snapped a salute and left to prepare.Dark Legion stared at the moon and gave a slight laugh.He was rather indifferent at the current situation, considering that other plans were in motion that would make this battle look like a toga party.

Ryus Devis and Holocaust Wing teleported into the dark knights' camp.He immediately took command of the small army.Someone informed him of Ion Lalor's betrayal of the Wildrunners.He was wary of this information, as Lalor's forces were camped elsewhere.He continued to talk with the on-site commanders to learn of what had happened the previous day.His army of dark knights and monstrous allies was outnumbered by the Wildrunner expeditionary force.After all, they had been merely a harrassing force while the main force had taken out the keep.Ryus wasn't content to be a harrassing force, he would be playing to win.

Ryus pulled out a map to examine the terrain.They were in some heavy forest that certainly favored the Wildrunners.One of the maxims of battle was to fight on the ground of your choosing.He would try to draw the battle toward the fortified hill that was Dark Legion's base.If they wouldn't bite, then so be it.The other choice was to remove the forest.He set the Skull Knights about using Sosaria's corrupting magic to summon fire elementals, and draconians to wrapping oiled cloth around arrows.He organized the draconians into hit-and-run squads, based on their abilities.They would hit and fade from all directions during the confusion of the fire, if the opportunity arose.They would employ this tactic regardless of the direction they would try to draw them from.It would be a battle of attrition.

Syra Dales took command of Soth's dark army composed of dark knights, liches, and a lot of other evil creatures with whom he had made pacts.She was informed that the army had staged an orderly withdrawal once it had become known that Soth had disappeared--and after Evil's thugs appeared.There was a rumor that Soth had been hauled off by an ogre.They still had most of the runes to the keep that the liches had made, and they had a superior force.Her battle plan would be simple: hit them hard, hit them everywhere.She would wait for the order to attack based on Dark Legion's "talk" with Evil.

Dark Legion teleported into the midst of Evil's motley army.The creatures rose, but were stifled by Dark Legion's aura.He paused as he grasped the baton in his hands and immediately received a momentary flash in his mind--of burning sands!--before the image faded.He strode through the army until he came upon Evil roasting marshmallows stuck on someone's rib."Hello, brother.It has been a long time since we last spoke; ever since, umm...what's-his-name defiled the Temple of Takhisis on Neverwinter."

As soon as Evil saw Dark Legion appear before him, he quickly made sure all of his protective magic was in order before speaking.Spheres glimmered around him that could handle any treachery.His deadly black hair whipped around his body, ready to strike at a moments notice, and a half dozen magical trinkets of death lay concealed within his folded hands.Evil coldly raised his eyes to meet Dark Legion's own as he plopped a marshmellow into his mouth."Long indeed."

"So what brings you by Sosaria, brother Evil?"

"What brings me to Sosaria, Dark Legion?Domination, glory, death, and sweet revenge, that's what.Soth thinks he is Takhisis' chosen one; he thinks he can order everyone around.I am Evil.I am the chosen one of Takhisis.No one orders me around like a common slave!I give the orders!Those months under Soth were almost more than I could take.The bile built in my mouth at every order he sent my way.

"I have spent untold centuries spreading death and evil for my goddess, my mother.I shall show her how a true son acts.There will dead bodies of goodie LoKs lining every street, on crucifixes.The only colors left on the rainbow will be red and black.Blood and death shall become the litany which every pathetic living being will repeat, over and over.I am here to live up to my name.I am here to crush underfoot those who would oppose me.What say you to that?"Evil plopped another marshmallow, looking suspicously like fatty human meat, into his mouth.

A cold wind blew over the campfire.

Dark Legion looked suspiciously at Evil, with a grim expression on his face.He could see the aura of protective magic surrounding him.Evil was certainly an 

untrustworthy sort."I have listened to your words, Evil, and they deserve some sort of merit.I am a servant of your 'mother' and, therefore, I extend to you that courtesy.Your goals and Soth's goals are quite similar, indeed.Both of you want the same things: death, destruction, and more death and destruction.Prove to your mother that you are her chosen one, not by fighting with Soth, but by outdoing him.You have a mighty army here.Use it by killing more pathetic goodie 

LoKs than he does--"

A rather disturbing beeping noise started emanating from the baton on Dark Legion's belt."Umm, excuse me, Evil."He took the red dragon baton and gripped it.

Evil saw this as a hostile act and palmed a bauble in the shape of a skull.He held it up and unleashed a devastating death ray at Dark Legion.The skull flared up and crumbled to dust with its unholy energy expended.

Dark Legion, being already dead, didn't even notice it as he made contact with the commander calling him.It was Commander Syra Dales at Wildrunner Keep.He began to see the mayhem upfront through her eyes.

"Sir, a renegade Lich seized the initiative and ordered an attack.I am trying to exert control, sir.I have control of the troops in my immediate vicinity, but not the outer troops.They are starting to attack, sir."Syra's mind was frantically trying to bring stability to the situation, as soldiers went to and fro without orders.She saw an explosion that pulverized the wall of the Wildrunner Keep.

"Syra, commit to the attack, but keep the troops under your command close to you as a reserve force, to cover whatever the Lich is doing.I will try to reach your position as soon as possible."

"Understood, Sir.Dales out."

Dark Legion had wanted a simultaneous attack on the keep and on the Wildrunners in the forest._Battle plans never survive the battle intact,_ he recounted.He contacted Ryus Devis, commander of the forest army."Ryus, begin the attack."

"Acknowledged, sir," Ryus responded.Draconians launched fire arrows into the direction of the last known location of the Wildrunners.Fire elementals were unleashed that soon sparked and enflamed the surrounding trees.The inferno of the Abyss seemed to be unleashed into the forest and upon the Wildrunners.The dark knights and draconians skirted the edge of the fire.

Dark Legion turned back to Evil and shoved the baton back into his belt."Sorry, for the interruption.Now where were we?Oh, yes.Same goals.Psychological therapy.The Oedipus complex.You want to prove to your 'mother' that you are her favorite and don't want to end up dead like your 'brother,' Lord Demon, for being a failure.Here's what you do: You ally your mighty army with Soth's and crush the goodie and neutie LoKs.You personally kill Connor and Talmorr, and sacrifice them to Takhisis.These are two people Soth has yet to defeat.If you really feel ambitious, you can find Shirak and slit his throat, although you'd have to find his withered old hide first.Takhisis will see the error of her ways and make you her chosen one.So, what do you think--"

Again, he was disturbed by the baton's ringing and he immediately took it into his hand.

"Sir, this is Ryus.It has been some time, but no sign of the Wildrunners.The fire elementals have reported no sighting of them.The blaze's intensity and smoke has increased.Surely, they would have been flushed out by now."

Dark Legion could feel the heat and smell the ash as if he was there himself. "Surely, you did not call me to report on your utter failure.Deal with it; I'm busy."Seeing how Anton had not bothered to make contact yet, he decided to check up on his wing commander.He peered through Anton's eye and saw Anton's reflection in a giant flagon of mead.Dark Legion was not amused.He turned to Evil, who was still plopping in marshmallows."You think on what I said.While you're doing that, Soth's army is whipping goodies at Wildrunner Keep.If you decide to do what I said, then join him.If not, I'll be back with my bill and we'll have another heart-to-heart session.By the way, your 'mother' wouldn't like a rainbow without blue, white, and green.I must take my leave of you and deal with somebody."

At the Temple of Takhisis, Anton Shakarik sat at the head of the table in the grand banquet hall, enjoying a flagon of mead.Suddenly his head glanced off the flagon and was rammed into the table.He heard the flagon roll off the table as a hand was pressed against his skull.Blood flowed from his forehead.A haunting and angry voice began to speak.

"I gave you orders to set up a defense of this keep, and instead I find you drinking on duty.Anton, Anton...You are quite lucky that I am in a forgiving mood right now."Dark Legion lifted him up by his neck and threw him onto the floor."Now, clean up this mess and meet me in the tower room when you are done."

Anton stood up and began cleaning up."Thank you, sir.I promise I won't do it again, sir.Many thanks..."

Dark Legion didn't hear the rest as he walked to the tower to get a good view from its lofty heights.He saw a naked Oakbow chained to the pillars as the morning light began to streak against the smoke-filled sky.He reached the room and took out plans for the keep in an effort to maximize its defenses.He received a message from Ryus saying that he had met up with Ion Lalor and that the Wildrunners were not in the area.He relayed this to Syra at Wildrunner Keep to keep a lookout for Wildrunner reinforcements.He opened the stained glass window to see how things looked from this position...

***

Connor rushed forward with the Virtue Guards in close proximity, his sword flashing cool steel blue in the sunlight.Each ranger gasped in surprise as the Virtue Guards filed into their ranks, filling the holes and making the lines strong again."Forward!" the command rang out as Connor strode along with the rangers and the elves and the guards.Thus they formed a line of fighters, with the mages in the middle casting various spells, and the clerics mostly healing to the rear.Protecting the front lines was a hail of magic arrows.Their initial strike was telling, as many a draconian fell to sword or spell or bow.

Then Connor turned to face Nicodarious, who, with a very suprised gasp, croaked, "I thought you were dead!"

Connor winked and said, "I've been dead before.Now, tell me what has happened since I departed, and what transpires now?"

***

Pirvan moaned to himself as he awoke.The last thing he remembered before blacking out was crying in pain as he was taken to some healers.Pirvan realized that the burning pain was gone.

"So, I see that you're awake," came a familiar voice.

"Talmorr?Is that you?" Pirvan asked, still in a delirious state.

"Yes, Pirvan, it's me.As you may or may not see, you are magically restrained, so don't try anything.I don't know how you got here, but I want answers.You betrayed us!Why, Pirvan, why?I would never have thought you would betray us.Why?" Talmorr asked.

Pirvan tried to move and realized that he could not."I betrayed you?Hah, you don't know the half of it!You don't know what I felt when I lost her.You don't know how my soul crumbled when Soth killed Tina.If you ever felt the loss of someone like that, if you ever had to make the choice between true love and an entire planet, you'd know how I felt!But even then, with my heart broken and my world destroyed, I kept hope.I tried to stay on the path of good.I sucked my followers' power into me and went to fight Takhisis for Tina's soul!I fought and, when I lost, I at least knew that I'd be with Tina in the world of death.But Takhisis kept that from me by refusing to kill me!She knew how to torture me, but she had a different purpose for me.She made me a deal.She offered Tina's soul to me, but at a price.I had to follow her.I had to become what I hated: evil.But my love of Tina outweighed my hatred, so I agreed.But by agreeing, I committed the biggest betrayal of all; I destroyed the man Tina loved.By doing that, I destroyed her life, and therein destroyed my own!I betrayed myself, the woman I love, and LoK!"

Talmorr nodded."Are you quite finished?" he asked Pirvan.

Pirvan smiled, and laughed coldly."Yes, I am finished. I am more finished than you could realize.I wish to talk no more."

"You don't have to.I have heard all I want," Talmorr said.Pirvan closed his eyes and fell into a fitful, dreamless sleep.

***

Oakbow felt something silky smooth caress his blood-smattered and torn cheek.His eyelids fluttered open, wondering at this treatment so unlike any he had recieved since being captured.He beheld a woman so beautiful that he was entirely positive he was not conscious.But then her achingly beautiful voice carried to his ears.

"Oakbow...my dear little Oakbow.Oh, my, my.It's so very nice to have you as my honored guest.I see my pet, Dark Legion, has been taking care of you.How do like him as a host?"

At this, Oakbow began to get a dangerous look in his eyes.

"No?Well, I must admit, he is full of youthful enthusiasm, but you really must admire his hate.It's a trait I do find sooo delicious.But, of course, not as delicious as the next few hours I plan to spend with you."

Oakbow weakly raised his head, beginning to feel a mounting dread build in his chest.He fixed his eyes upon those of the darkly beautiful woman in front of him and groaned, "Wh-who...a-are...y-y-you?"

Takhisis smiled with an evil gleam in her eyes, and for a moment where a divinely beautiful woman stood, there stood an enormous, multi-headed dragon instead.

That image only lasted for a moment, and the woman was back, but it was enough.Oakbow knew now who stood before him, and fear gripped his heart like none he had ever known in his life--a life which had been full of danger, time and again.He croaked, "Wh-why...me?M-my...fa-ather...wa-wants...you...Not...me..."

Takhisis smiled and laughed, a sound that sent chills down Oakbow's spine."Your father is far too old for the likes of me, I'm afraid.I prefer young, verile men who have a chance of not dying halfway through my pleasure.Besides, I don't think your father will have to worry about anything much longer.You see, your friends are having quite a rough time."

Oakbow began to struggle weakly against his bonds.

"You have no need to struggle.Sit back and relax; enjoy my favor.I have heard about the prowess of the Oaks in this department, and I wish to find out for myself."

Suddenly, Oakbow was healed of every wound and felt as strong as he had ever felt in his entire life.Then, Takhisis, the woman no mortal man could resist, had her arms around him, and Oakbow no longer knew fear nor hatred.He only knew desire.But somewhere, deep inside, planted so deep that even the goddess herself couldn't pry it from his thoughts, Oakbow was trying to think on how to use his new health so that he could escape.

Anton Shakarik prepared Blood Wing for a jaunt to the Temple of Takhisis, to take command of its defenses as per Dark Legion's orders.He held the baton in his hand that maintained a link to all of the commanders.Thirty minutes had passed since the others had gated out with their wings.Everything was all set to go, except that his mistress, Takhisis, was having her way with the hostage, Oakbow.Finally he saw Takhisis walking toward him and immediately bowed in her presence.

"I am done with him," Takhisis said, as she licked her lips.She looked back at Oakbow and then dissipated into the air.

Anton immediately went to secure Oakbow with an escort of knights.Oakbow hung there limp, with his chains supporting his frame.He looked emaciated, exhausted, and somewhat aged.It was as if time has slowed down for everybody except him, as if minutes had become hours.He was covered in layers of sweat, with welts and bite marks covering his skin.This man was in no condition to resist as the guard unlocked the chains from the posts and dragged Oakbow to the rest of Blood Wing.

Anton held the white baton in the air and his men were covered by an enveloping, white, shimmering dust cloud.When the cloud dissipated, they found themselves in the courtyard of the Temple of Takhisis.Anton instructed that Oakbow be chained to the pillars leading to the altar of Takhisis.He then went to find the commander of the temple.

***

Navrip stood on the battlements, looking out across the empty landscape."This is below me.I can't believe I was left behind to guard the Temple of Takhisis while Siege got to head out to the front.At least we're winning," he muttered to himself.

Suddenly, Embros ran up to Navrip."Major, I have news!"

Navrip spun around."What?Have we won?" Navrip asked in a unemotional tone.

"Quite the contrary, sir.Lord Soth has been defeated and apparently captured, although we know not by what, exactly.The forces of good appear to be regrouping.Evil, the shadow wraith dragon from the days of Neverwinter, has appeared, leading a force of monsters, fiends, and other creatures.He hasn't moved against us, but he has made no move against the goodies yet.On the other hand, we have surprising news.It seems your brother, Pirvan, has turned against the forces of good.His army of clerics and warriors has attacked the Wildrunners."

Anton Shakarik then walked up, pushing Embros aside.Embros glared and began to draw his sword, but Navrip recognized the soldier.He was one of Dark Legion's favorites and it wouldn't do for Embros to kill him.Navrip waved Embros off.

"Major Navrip," Anton said, "I have direct orders from Takhisis, conveyed by Dark Legion, that I am to take command of this keep.Is this understood, Major?"

"I highly doubt the veracity of your orders, Shakarik," Navrip growled.He yearned for the chance to leave the temple, but he wouldn't be put under the command of a lesser."Given how I outrank the fleshy Dark Legion, and how I have not received word of this change from Lord Soth," Navrip said methodically.

"As I said, Major, I received these orders from Takhisis herself.She has relieved you of your command," he said, adding slyly, "so that you may find glory in the field of battle."

"Her will shall be done," Navrip said."Now leave me and my lieutenant to talk."Anton bowed, but the movement conveyed no respect.Navrip had no care.He considered aloud what had transpired."It appears we may have to back up our forces.There is almost no chance that the forces of good will get to this temple."Speaking directly to his junior officer he said, "I'll take three quarters of the troops to back up the ones attacking the Ranger Keep.You stay here and take command of the remaining fourth here.I don't trust Anton.He didn't convey the proper respect and seemed to be hiding something.I'll leave you a communcation crystal linked to one I'll take.If anything happens, call me and I'll either give you orders or return to handle the situation myself.As for Pirvan's troops, I trust them not.I don't care if Pirvan has become evil; I refuse to accept that he'll truly help us in the long run.I'll investigate the matter personally over the night.Dismissed!"Navrip quickly called together three-fourths of his Home Guard and opened magical gates to the Ranger Keep.He made sure that the remaining troops would be able to blend into Anton's wing without being noticed.Quickly departing, Navrip's thoughts turned to victory.

Anton felt good, as he was rid of the Soth loyalist.He was now in command ofthe Guardians, the standing defense shield of the Temple of Takhisis.It was now all his to command, in the name of Takhisis.He felt proud of himself, as he, a wing commander, was now in command of a shield, the equivalent of thirty-five wings.He strode around the temple as if he was the supreme being.

***

Ion fretted._I cannot usse my powerss anymore.Doess thiss mean Pirvan is dead?The other clericss and knightss have lost their powerss, too.Pirvan can't be dead...I can sstill feel the tickle of his thoughtss in my mind.But they're weaker than ever._

D'anthos approached him, seeing the worry on Ion's face."Ion, worry not.We've already committed ourselves to this battle.Nothing we can do can redeem us, and we cannot be damned any further.Continue the fight so we at least die following Pirvan's last command."

"Yess, continue on we shall do.Even if Pirvan issn't dead, we are asss good asss dead.We fight on, in the sservice of Ssoth."Yet the feeling remained in him that somehow they weren't doing what they should.

***

Kang slinked around inside Evil's camp.He joined with Evil's army, seeing it as the best way to serve Takhisis without joining the cursed Knights of Takhisis.He waited for the time when they moved.

***

Oakeye knew only pain as he lay on the ground with half his face gone.He was exhausted from his bout with Soth, and felt his lifeblood slipping away from him as he lay on the cold, hard ground.He vaguely heard the sounds of battle all around him, his body taken for dead by those that passed him as he lay forgotten, amidst the combatants.He noticed a dome appear around everything, and then watched it disappear.He thought he heard the charge call of an old knight friend of his, and wondered in passing if that rusty old knight might find him before he died on this god-forsaken rubble heap.For the moment, all he could do was concentrate all his effort on staying conscious and staying alive.

***

After the dome had been created, Soth had received a disturbing feeling from his queen.Great evil was at work, and his queen's attention was no longer focused solely on him; her attention was divided.Soth simply went invisible to commune with her._My queen, I ask you to show me the events currently transpiring._Soth's mind was instantly filled with visions.Although the visions were incomplete, as if Takhisis were distracted and she was simply throwing him something by which to appease him, the two most important visions were made clear.

First he saw Evil's army waiting to attack.But they were not helping the knights; it was obvious they were waiting for an opportunity to obliterate all.Soth had once wanted Evil to be the assassin for the KoT.He was powerful and cunning, and Soth had respected him.But now he would fall.He was trying to gain the favor of Takhisis behind Soth's back.He would die, simple as that.He had nothing, and Soth the Death Knight would prove it when he disembowled him.

The second vision was even more complete.It was of Dark Legion.Soth had given Dark Legion "life," and recently had given him more power than Dark Legion had ever possessed._And how is the wretch thanking me?By betraying me!_The battle suddenly lost all importance to Soth.Dark Legion was craftier and more cunning than any other LoK, and Soth had willingly sent his troops with him in order to trick the LoKs.The problem would be handled now.Recall words were chanted, and Soth disappeared.

The battle raged on in the dome.The undead were the true backbone to Soth's army.They fought without exhaustion, without fear, and some of the undead harnessed power that no mortal could stand against.Soth had disappeared, to where no one knew, but it was unimportant.The lich commander who led the undead had driven the LoK forces back and the excavation of the rubble had begun.The commander knew where Soth went.He felt his general's anger and his departure.He knew what needed to be done and he would finish it.Letting the battle rage around him, the lich commander summoned several of his brethren to his side.Using their incredible powers, a hole was blasted into the rubble.A large glowing artifact was raised from the wreckage: the LoK guildstone.Summoning the undead clerics and necromancers, the lich commander told them it was time.The clerics raised their hands and their voices filled the night.Their chanting increased in volume as the ground began to glow.And once again, lik the battle of old, the fallen LoKs rose from the ground.Twisted into undead form, they turned and attacked their once fellow LoKs.Dead hordes popped up all over the battlesite as each creature that had fallen--humans, elves, trolls rose into undead life and launched an attack.The liches gathered around the guildstone and prepared to teleport it back to the Temple of Takhisis. The guildstone was definately in enemy hands, and Soth would rule LoK.

***

Dark Legion stood in the tower he had assumed for his own office at his new keep.The Knights of Takhisis that had followed him spanned the courtyard below, drilling and standing watch at the walls.In the center of the courtyard was tied Oakbow, his tortured body broken and hurting, his mind being tortured by the Dark Queen herself.Dark Legion stared at Oakbow from the window, his mind reeling with ways to torture his most hated enemy.

Being one of the undead, and possibly the most powerful vampire to walk the face of Britannia, he should not have noticed the temperature change in the room.But the air suddenly got cold--bitterly cold--and it bit into his skin.What made it more disturbing was the fact that the air seemed to carry emotion and feeling.Hatred, and most of all anger.Dark Legion turned from the window towards the doorway to the tower._Nothing is here._He spun around and looked throughout the room._Nothing here, either._The air still bit into his skin.Defensive spells came to mind, and just in time it seemed, as two glowing red eyes appeared in front of the door.The eyes seemed different than any he had known.The eyes flared red and an outline appeared.The outline traced the shape of a body from the neck down.The eyes flared again and a suit of ancient Solamnic armor stood in front of the closed door.Dark Legion hissed in a breath.He had not recognized the eyes and now he knew why.He had never seen them truly angry."Soth," he whispered in a dry gasp.

The Death Knight advanced quickly, hissing only one word: "Traitor!"

Dark Legion raised his hands as if to ward off a blow; he had not expected to confront Soth now.

Outside in the courtyard the Knights of Takhisis and Oakbow were startled as the wall of the tower where Legion's office was located blew apart, and a body flew from above.

The body of Dark Legion landed at Oakbow's feet.Oakbow felt a surge of hope flow through his body, but the feeling died quickly as Lord Soth materialized behind the rising Dark Legion.

"I gave you power, fool!Do not think for a second that I cannot take that from you!" hissed Soth to Legion.

Dark Legion was rising from the ground slowly.Many would not have risen at all after Soth's attack."Home," he murmured.His mace appeared in his hand.Slowly rising, he quickly spun and swung it at Soth with incredible force.His arm stopped dead as Soth's left hand caught Legion's wrist.Twisting sharply, Soth broke the bone in Legion's wrist and his mace fell to the ground.Soth's right hand grabbed the vampire by the neck and lifted.Legion's feet hung two feet off the ground."You first, then Evil," spat Soth as he started to choke the undead life from Dark Legion.

The Knights of Takhisis gathered and Oakbow turned his head to watch the battle.

***

Dark Legion vanished.Evil sat and pondered his next move.While he did so, he noticed one of Soth's errand boys, a lich lord, take control of a small number of troops and begin to move with a purpose again.Alarms began to blare in Evil's head.For that lich commander to take such action, he knew Soth was exerting his will upon the battle once again.Evil was tired of being treated as a second-rate threat.He may not have had himself a place in Astinus' pathetic books, and he may not be running around these pathetic worlds like everyone else, but he was going to show everyone that he was not some minor pest who deserved no more than an afterthought.He would deal with Soth first, and then show his mother what a true son could accomplish.Evil knew it was far too late to throw in his lot with Soth and battle the goodies.Even if that was accepted, he would be an underling once more.No, the goodies were the last thing he was worried about right now.He could deal with them after.

Gathering his troops about him, Evil motioned for his troops to prepare.Arcane syllables began to pour from his mouth as he began to work what he did best, something he knew he was better at than even Soth or Dark Legion or any of the KoT as long as Raistlin didn't pop up: magic.That was the core of Evil's power.He was not a superhuman lich freak with weird powers like Dark Legion, or a superhuman Death Knight blessed with super powers like Soth, but he was an archmage the likes of which the KoT didn't have within its ranks.The liches littering the battlefield were no match for him unless they were unified in their opposition against him, and they were not.They were preoccupied with the forces of good which were working towards their destruction.They couldn't allow any of their focus to be distracted, and so Evil worked unhindered--and unknown--against them.

Evil's first spell was complete, its effect devastating.He had devised this spell personally to deal with undead.They were disgusting and he always thought it pathetic to use them as troops--mindless troops that reflected in their commander only the willingness to use brute force, no finesse or intelligence at all.His spell caused massed brittleness of exposed bone.Any naked, exposed bone within a half mile of the spot he cast the spell would become extremely brittle."Ex Britel Poern!" he cast firmly into the air.It was not too difficult a spell, but the results to undead were catastrophic.The skeletons fell apart immediately.The dead bodies that had been raised were showing bone in many places, like their skulls, arms, chests and legs.These areas crumbled into pieces as they moved, and undead dropped like bowling pins all over the battlefield, as legs and vital connecting bones that had been exposed through mortal wounds collapsed and they could no longer stand.

Evil's next spell, right on the heels of the otherl, ripped open enormous rifts in the ground right where Soth's troops had been preparing to gate the guildstone to the keep.Screaming, the knights transporting the stone dropped to their deaths into the earth, the guildstone following them into the ground.The localized quake caused havoc in Soth's troops as his lines were split and his troops isolated from one another.At those points where it seemed there had been less damage by the quake, Evil sent meteor swarm after meteor swarm from a powerful wand he had, until it choked out its last charge.

Through his magesight he saw that the crazy old coot Connor had returned with fifty extremely tough-looking individuals, and that the rangers had returned to their home led by Nicodarius.Evil sent his troops to attack Soth's army directly from behind the direction Connor, Nicodarius, the rangers, and Talmorr and his knights would strike.Kang, a powerful commander he had been happy to accept into his army, had been given further orders to take a medium-sized contingent of his troops to flank Soth's army on the side where the quake had done the most damage.Soth's army would be surrounded, his troops in confusion, their main leaders, Dark Legion and Soth, not even on the field, causing futher demoralization.As his army began their charge, the outlook of the battle for Soth's army had taken a serious U-Turn.Evil stayed back in seclusion and began to work on a spell that turned steel into viscous jelly, a spell he had worked long and hard on, and one that should prove quite uncomfortable to that powerful lieutenant-pet Soth had...Navrip, Evil thought it was.

***

Laying there bleeding, wondering if each breath would be his last, Oakeye caught sight of a young Knight of Takhisis who had gotten split from the others running towards him, apparently fleeing for his life.He spied a pouch bouncing on his waist that looked like it might have flasks in it.Right when the young soldier passed, Oakeye deftly tripped him, used some reserve of energy he didn't know he had, and ripped the soldier's throat out with one fluid motion.Gasping weakly, he found the pouch and opened to find two of the most beautiful flasks of ale he had ever seen.Drinking both in milliseconds, Oakeye felt the heat flow through him and tried to hang onto life until someone decided to save it for him.

***

Rivpan sighed after completing his task.The crystal was filled and ready to be hidden._But where?_Suddenly, he sensed the return of two companions that had long since been lost.Turning, Rivpan faced his shades."You have returned!" he exclaimed.

The white shade spoke in Pirvan's voice, as always."Pirvan has been purged, but has lost much of his power.However, he remembers what he did and, without help, may not be able to help the side of light."

The black shade made a motion with his hand, returning the two of them to their silent ways.

Rivpan nodded."Yes, but what of the crystal?If it is not safe, Pirvan's godpower could fall into hands which may disrupt the balance."

Suddenly, a shadow dropped over Rivpan.Turning around, Rivpan looked up into a face that all feared.The being's nostrils flared and it bared sharp teeth at Rivpan.It pointed a finger, a human finger, at the crystal.Rivpan handed it over without a word.The jackal-headed being then turned and departed.When he was outside of hearing range, only then did Rivpan speak his name.

"Anubis..."

He then turned again to the shades."Come.We must go arouse Pirvan."Casting a spell, he teleported to the tent in which Pirvan was held."Pirvan," he said, walking out of a shadow."Do you know who I am?"

Pirvan let out a bitter laugh."Yes.You are the one who 'saved' me from darkness.Thank you, Rivpan," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm; "I now must live with my betrayal and feel its shame."

"Pirvan, you are rid of the evil.Takhisis poisoned your soul in that fight, though you knew it not.You weren't responsible for your actions.Takhisis forced you to do them, without your knowledge.You must rejoin the fighting, else all may be lost."

"Then let all be lost.I care not," Pirvan said bitterly.

"So be it.Allow neither Soth nor Oakbow to win.Allow the one known as Evil to win.Allow him to decimate the battlefield in Takhisis' name.You defeated him once, with Tina's help.Remember?You may be able to do it again.He's preparing a spell which will defeat even Navrip.He's already trampled Soth's forces."

"Evil...Tina...Yes, I must help; maybe I can repent somewhat.Release my bonds; I must go!"

Rivpan smiled and magically nullified Pirvan's bonds.

Pirvan rushed to leave, then stopped and turned to Rivpan."What of you?Will you not help?" he asked.

"I cannot.I am vowed to neutrality.I cannot assist either side," Rivpan answered.

Pirvan nodded and rushed out of the tent.

"Besides," continued Rivpan, alone, "I've helped more than you might know..."

As Pirvan left he spotted the white robed troops among the armies of the Knights of Takhisis._Ion,_ he called mentally, seeing if he still retained the power.

_Lord Pirvan!_ came the excited reply._You aren't dead!_

_No, and you must withdraw to the side of good.Greater danger than you can know is underfoot.I am free from Takhisis' will, but am no longer a god.It will take too long to explain.Just take the troops out of Soth's camp now!_

Ion obeyed the orders of his master.Calling the remaining fifty Knights of the Wrong and clerics together, he ordered their movement.Aided by minor spells, they quickly reached the forces of the side of good.Ion explained to the best of his ability what he was doing, hoping the other forces of good wouldn't turn on him.

A sudden rumble passed through Tina's soul.It broke the spell that Ion had put upon her._An enemy...one of Takhisis' chosen, reviled by dragons..._"Evil has returned," she growled.Taking wing, she flew towards his position, drawn by a hatred deeper than any human could feel.It was ingrained in her soul, carved into it by the memory of her dragon forbearers.As she neared him, something caught her eye.She saw Ion's troops moving.Momentarily distracted from Evil, she flew down to attack the leader that symbolized her husband's betrayal.As she flew toward them, they let out a cheer of joy.Not exactly what she had expected.Wary, she landed in front of Ion and gazed at him with one huge dragon eye."What is happening, Ion?Tell me quickly before I destroy you!"

"Yess, milady!Pirvan hass been releassed from Takhississ' control.We are going to join the forcess of good.Pleasse, try to find him.He will be glad to ssee you!"

Excited at the prospect of Pirvan's return to good, Tina took wing again.She quickly spotted her husband, catching his spoor on the air.Changing into a human as she descended, she landed on the ground in her woman form and ran towards Pirvan, wrapping her arms around him.Both of them burst into tears as they held each other.Pirvan tried to mumble heartfelt appologies as Tina assured him that it was alright, that she understood.

"Tina," Pirvan said, extracting himself from her grasp, "we must move.Evil has returned.If we don't stop him..."

"Yes, I know.I felt him.But I think he has felt me too.I was tracking him through hatred, but I have lost him now.We must wait until he shows himself before we move."

Tina and Pirvan both gazed over the battlefield, silently contemplating what was happening.

***

END OF CHAPTER SIX

***


End file.
